1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device useful in the cleaning of fish. In particular, the present invention relates to a fish cleaning device comprising:
a cleaning board member comprising: PA1 a refuse collection member, comprising: PA1 a cleaning board member comprising: PA1 a refuse collection member, comprising:
a work surface member, upon which a fish to be cleaned may be disposed during cleaning; PA2 fish gripping means, cooperating with said work surface, to hold a fish upon said work surface during a cleaning operation; PA2 a knife slot convenient to said work surface, capable of positively holding a knife in a convenient position for use; and, PA2 a knife holder convenient to said work surface, capable of positively holding a knife during transportation and storage; and, PA2 means for mounting and demounting said refuse collection member relative to said cleaning board member; PA2 means for mounting and demounting a refuse collection bag relative to said refuse collection member; and, PA2 an opening through said refuse collection member permitting refuse created in a fish cleaning operation to be conveyed to a refuse collection bag. PA2 a work surface member, upon which a fish to be cleaned may be disposed during cleaning; PA2 fish gripping means, cooperating with said work surface, to hold a fish upon said work surface during a cleaning operation; PA2 a knife slot convenient to said work surface, capable of positively holding a knife in a convenient position for use; and, PA2 a knife holder convenient to said work surface, capable of positively holding a knife during transportation and storage; and, PA2 means for mounting and demounting said refuse collection member relative to said cleaning board member; PA2 means for mounting and demounting a refuse collection bag relative to said refuse collection member; and, PA2 an opening through said refuse collection member permitting refuse created in a fish cleaning operation to be conveyed to a refuse collection bag.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the major pastimes in the United States, and around the world, is fishing. Fishing is done in almost every body of water from the smallest irrigation ponds and streams to the largest oceans. It is a leisure time activity enjoyed by people from the very youngest to the very oldest.
One aspect of fishing which is not considered enjoyable, however, is cleaning the fish that are caught to prepare them for cooking. Cleaning and filleting fish is not difficult and, with the right equipment and some practice, it is possible for even an occasional angler to feast on the results of his or her day of fishing. Many of those who fish, however, prefer to release their catch rather than clean and cook them, or give the fish to others, who will do the messy work, and reap the rewards.
A number of specialized tools are available to assist in the work of cleaning a fish. Fish scalers and filleting knives have long been known. Some kind of cutting surface is necessary, but many housewives are reluctant to allow fish to be cleaned on their kitchen counters or cutting boards because of the strong odor left on the board, which can adversely affect other foods. Specialized cutting boards for use with the cleaning of fish have been suggested for a number of years, but many of the boards suggested do not have sufficient utility for this specialized purpose.